


Status: Banshee In Training

by saviourhale



Series: tumblr ficletts [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Past Violence, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviourhale/pseuds/saviourhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what I’m hearing is that you’re upset you didn’t get hurt worse?” Allison asks when they pull apart, her eyes closed and rubbing her nose against Lydia’s softly. </p><p>Lydia groans and drops her head on Allison’s shoulder mumbling something. </p><p>“What was that?” Allison asks running her hands up and down Lydia’s back soothingly. </p><p>“I want—I need to learn how to fight” Lydia says desperately, she stands up straight and carefully disentangles herself from Ally’s embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status: Banshee In Training

**Author's Note:**

> this is for a tumblr prompt "teach me to fight" I hope you like this and thanks for reading!

“Teach me to fight” Lydia says in lieu of a greeting as she lets herself inside Allison’s room.

She’d been home alone steaming in her own anger, pacing back and forth nearly burning a metaphorical hole through her carpet—seriously, the carpet is semi-permanently indented with her heel’s footprint—before she decided to go ahead and ask Allison for help. 

Last night’s events had been replaying in her head for about the past well, how many ever hours it’d been since it happened. She was livid just thinking about it, which had prompted her frustrated pacing and she was suddenly hit by a thought—one which she’s kind of surprised she hadn’t thought about before. 

“Why hello to you too, I’m doing great by the way, just a few bruises on my back and one particularly nasty one on my hip. Totally fine though—how are you feeling?” Allison greets her not bothering to look up from the bestiary. Lydia snorts and Allison dog-ears the page she was reading, placing the book down.

“Honestly, you guys had it much worse than I did” Lydia sighs coming to rub her thumb softly over the really large purple-green bruise revealed on Allison’s hip after she’d lifted her shirt up. 

“I’d say we all had it equally bad” Allison says softly, tracing her thumb over Lydia’s bottom lip which had gotten busted when one of the rogue hunters backhanded her for mouthing off a little—okay so it was a lot of mouthing off actually, but luckily the asshole had only gotten one hit in before Ally had shot an arrow at his shoulder and followed it up with a threat of shooting the next one through his eye.

“Yeah, sure we did—you got thrown off of a moving truck across the middle of the preserve and smacked into a tree, both Scott and Derek got shot at multiple times, which we’re lucky it wasn’t with wolfs bane infused bullets. Stiles dislocated his shoulder, and I’m pretty sure Kira and Malia also got shot at and punched more than a few times. All I got was a slap to the face and a busted lip” Lydia says exhaling exasperatedly. 

Allison laughs lightly bringing her hands to rest on Lydia’s hips and pulls her in for a kiss, Lydia in turn wraps her hands around Allison’s neck and hugs her tightly, their noses smushing together. 

“So what I’m hearing is that you’re upset you didn’t get hurt worse?” Allison asks when they pull apart, her eyes closed and rubbing her nose against Lydia’s softly. 

Lydia groans and drops her head on Allison’s shoulder mumbling something. 

“What was that?” Allison asks running her hands up and down Lydia’s back soothingly. 

“I want—I need to learn how to fight” Lydia says desperately, she stands up straight and carefully disentangles herself from Ally’s embrace. 

“You know, when I got ambushed by the hunters, you know what they said?” Lydia asks walking over to sit on Allison’s bed. Allison shakes her head worrying her bottom lip between her teeth and waits patiently for Lydia to carry on. 

“They said they didn’t expect me to go down so easily, that the human had put up more of a fight than me” Lydia scoffs standing up once more, “this idiot—this stupid self-righteous, tobacco smelling middle aged white guy with really terrible hair, a gross pornstache and beer stained teeth had the audacity to insult my abilities and reduced me to some helpless and defenseless little girl that is only good for screaming bloody murder when someone’s going to die” Lydia exclaims heatedly curling and uncurling her fists. “That’s not all I’m good for—is it?” she asks hesitantly, she doesn’t wait for Allison’s answer, just let’s herself fall back on the bed deflating a little. 

“Of course not, what are you even—no Lyds, you’re so much more than your status as a banshee. You’re incredibly intelligent, you always help come up with a plan that doesn’t involve anyone being used as bait, and Stiles always comes to you for help with his spark slash emissary studies. You’ve helped me fill in so many more pages in the bestiary in the span of a year than anyone else has in the entire history of the Argent blood line. Besides, there’s still so much more to your abilities, a lot of things you haven’t uncovered and mastered. If you went down easily, it’s not because you’re helpless or defenseless, it’s because you got caught off guard and those assholes played dirty” Allison assures her coming to lay besides her and taking her hand in hers. 

Lydia entwines their fingers and turns on her side to curl into herself bringing up her knees and tucking down her head. 

“Thanks; I don’t know what I’d do without you” Lydia mumbles when Allison shuffles closer, 

Allison just hums in response, kisses her forehead and arranges her better on the bed. She pulls Lydia closer, and allows her to lift her head so that she can lie on her chest then drapes her arm over her torso. 

“We’ll see about arranging some time to train, yeah?” Allison says after a while, she’s been carding her fingers through Lydia’s hair while Lydia drew small unrecognizable patterns on her arm. 

“Really?” Lydia asks looking up at Allison with sparkling eyes. 

“Of course, we can start off with some basic self-defense, and then move on to some hand to hand combat. We could even get the pack in on it once you’ve gotten the hang of it, practice fighting and defending yourself against different types of fighting and attacking styles. Eventually we could try weapons, if you’d be up for that really” Allison tells her sincerely. 

Lydia just hugs her tighter and mumbles something about totally being open to anything and everything. 

“You staying over then?” Allison asks once Lydia’s hand movements slow, she’s going limp next to her and its already very late. 

“Mmm’yeah—too tired” Lydia replies with a loud yawn. 

Before they fall asleep, Allison manages to cajole Lydia into staying up a little longer so that they can change into some comfortable sleeping clothes, brush their teeth and pull the covers off of the bed.


End file.
